Before the Dawn
by madsweep-7
Summary: Before fast and furious. the beginning of the beginning
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I don't own any of this film, just my little imagination, if you can call it that. Please read and review, I like to know what people think. Anyway, on to my first fast and furious fanfic, and hopefully many more, I'm going to make sure that I am always one chapter ahead, so that you guys don't have to wait so long, for an update, I know how depressing it is when you have to wait, but that it's not the writer's fault if they've got block or anything.

**Chapter 1**

"Oi! you there!" a little girl of fifteen years shouted out to the group of boys surrounding another girl dressed in a baby blue cotton summer dress.

"Oi, what?" shouted one of them; his face plastered with a smirk.

"You better leave her alone shitface or I'm gonna beat you up." She replied, her hands on her hips.

"Who you calling shitface bitch?"

"Who else? YOU duh!" her voice barely stammered as the group dragged the little girl along the ground, and headed towards her like a pack of vultures.

"So what you gonna do if I don't leave her alone?" he spat as he jammed his fist into the girl's arm. The girl whimpered and standing there she felt her anger boil.

"This is what!" she screamed as she punched his face and everyone heard the loud CRUNCH as his nose broke.

"Shit bitch. What the hell you do that for?"

"'Cause you're messing with her. Now leave her alone or I'll beat the shit out of you, you hear?" and with that the boys scampered off. "Hey, you alright there?" as she held her hand out to pull the girl off the ground.

"Yer, thanks for that." She said as she stood up and straightened her dress.

"No problem. Your name?" she asked, her eyes taking in how the girl was dressed. _Yuk,_ she thought,_ how could you ever wear something like that?_

"Mia. Mia Toretto. Yours?"

"Letty. Just Letty"

"Just Letty, that's cool." She addressed her newfound friend. _This is weird, _she laughed, _who'd have though that I would be friends with a tomboy,_ as she looked up and down a the girl in front of her, dressed in khaki three-quarters and a baseball shirt.

"So I'll see you sometime." Letty said and turned around and started walking, but stopped when she heard the quite steps of Mia behind her. "You got nowhere to go?" Letty questioned, confused.

"Not really, I thought we were friends." Mia smiled sweetly.

"Friends?"

"Yer. You saved me and now I owe you one."

"You got it then." Letty returned the smile.

"Friends" they said in unison as they rammed their hands together. It was the beginning. **The beginning of a new friendship**.

**Comments: **okay, so what did you think? You know the drill, review. Chapter 2 should be up in a few days time, it's pretty long, but I want to write down chapter 3 first. I've got some ideas going, just a matter of actually putting it on paper. Read and review.

Merry reading,

Maddy


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **well here's the second chapter, it's pretty long but surprisingly only took me half an hour to write so it might be bad. Thanks to **lukina starhopper **for being my first reviewer. Yes it's pretty original; hopefully it won't sound too repetitive. Well this chapter's more of a get to know character thing, so it may be a little bit boring but enjoy and review.

**Chapter 2**

"So you live down here?" Mia asked as she skipped to keep up as they made their way out of school.

"Yer, on the 7th avenue."

"Cool, so do I. I'm at 74. You?"

"Um…somewhere further down." Letty muttered and Mia sensing that Letty was obviously sensitive to the subject, changed.

"So you got any siblings?"

"Yer, sister and two brothers. Older. You?"

"Snap on the older brother. Three years older so that makes him… seventeen I guess. Yer seventeen. Still annoying though unfortunately."

"Mine are out of town, but I'm stuck with my sister so that sucks."

"I'd kill to have a sister. Younger or older?"

"The latter by a year."

"She like you?" Mia asked, interested to know whether there were two Lettys in the world. Letty's eyes nearly popped out at this question. No-one ever asked her whether the two girls were ever alike, because anyone who knew the family were clearly aware and assured that the two sisters were never the same.

"God no. She's the type that dresses to please, though she barely wears anything. You know what I mean?"

"Yer… skanks. Sorry didn't mean it like that," as Letty started laughing.

"No, it's not that. My sister's pretty much a bitch but you and skank, not a word I'd expect out your mouth."

"Yer, well when you're living with a brother whose leeched by them twenty four seven you know stuff," she answered matter of factly, "well, I'm here. You want to come in?"

"Think I'll pass. Another day maybe." Her fingers hooked on the back of her shorts. "So I'll see you sometime."

"Yep Letty. Thanks again," and to Letty's surprise Mia flung her arms around Letty, "For everything."

"Not a big thing." And with that she walked down the road whilst Mia skipped into her house.

* * *

"Yo Dom! Your sister's got a new Barbie." A boy of seventeen years called out to the living room as he reached into the fridge for some juice.

"Is it blonde and blue-eyed?" a voice shouted back.

"No?"

"Then V it ain't a Barbie!" he laughed as he entered the kitchen and peered through the kitchen window. "Well, it ain't in a dress, so Mia's probably on something."

"Maybe weed, bro." As Vince hoisted himself onto the table, whilst Dom threw a Coke can at him, hitting him squarely on the head. "HEY!"

"Don't bullshit about shit like that. You forgot about Maria?"

"No shit bro. One of the few times I actually shitted myself.

"Not funny Vince. I catch her doing shit like that and I'll…"

"You'll what? Bro, if she tries it, she tries it. I mean we can't stop her. No one stopped us even when we went to school half-stoned. What happened with Maria was stupid but hey she's still alive."

"Yer, but it weren't funny…" his thoughts came flooding back to that night about a year ago.

"_Come on Maria. One's not gonna do you any harm" his voice slurred, thickened by the alcohol he'd been drinking._

"_No!" pushing his hand away from her. "I'm not doing that stuff" and she walked away to dance in the living room. Dom watched her as she started grinding with some boy from school that Dom clearly didn't remember he'd invited. "Fucking bitch," he mumbled as he raked his fingers through his black hair._

"_She giving you trouble bro?" Vince asked as he reached into the fridge for a swig of milk._

"_Yer, refusing the weed."_

"_WHAT?" Vince spat out the milk, "You're kidding me? You don't even have to have permission, you know she wants to do it, just slip it in, she's never gonna know."_

_He slipped it in somehow. Few minutes later, eyes wide, Dom was getting what he had bargained for. **Her.** Until…_

_**THUMP!** She landed on the floor; eyes wide open; her body shaking; frothing at the mouth._

"_FUCK! Someone call 911! **NOW**!"_

"HEY Dom you listening?" as Mia's voice jolted him back to reality.

"Um… what?"

"Wow, first time you didn't scream at me. You on something or what?" looking at Dom's confused face she continued. "Okay, I see that you aren't awake yet. But anyhow, Papi said that you gotta make dinner tonight."

"Sure whatever."

"Hey Mia!" Vince's voice shouted out. "Who's the Barbie?"

"Barbie?"

"Yer the girl you're hanging with?"

"Oh, no one," she replied, as she reached to cover her bruises on her arm with her sleeves. _Jesus Christ, _she thought, _you forgot to cover them. _She turned to walk out of the kitchen, whispering "Thank God" under her breath, that Dom hadn't caught her bruises. She was less than an inch from the door, when "Mia, what's on your arm?"

_Shit! _"Nothing!"

"Show me," Dom's voice getting impatient. He hated not being answered directly.

"It's nothing… Stop it!" she cried as Dom grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve revealing the bruises and cuts which reflected this afternoon's events. "Who did it?" his voice was low barely audible. "I'm asking you one more time. Who did it?" Vince sat there, obviously uncomfortable at this scene. Sure, Dom and him had known each other since third grade but man were there times when Dom made his presence feel awkward.

"Trust me Dom, it's nothing. All sorted now. Now will you please leave me, I've got work to do," and she removed Dom's hand and left.

"What's that all about brother?" Vince asked popping a peanut into his mouth.

"I don't know but something's going on. You don't come out of school with bruises 'cause of physics, you know."

"Maybe it's got something to do with that girl," digging his fingers deeper in the peanut packet.

"Maybe," Dom mumbled, whilst Vince carried on munching on the peanuts.

* * *

Mia undid the hairgrip letting her hair fall down to her waist, as she sighed and stretched. _Two hours of hard work, _she thought_, physics, calculus and politics. Not bad._ She got up and jumped down onto her bed.

She landed with a soft bounce, but the mattress provided little protection for the bruise on her stomach. "Ouch," she winced as she went to her wardrobe and opened the door uncovering a full-length mirror.

She though of Letty as she unbuttoned her dress letting it slide of her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing this afternoon's markings. Mia stood back a little taking in her pubescence body. Slowly she turned to the side, her fingers gently touching the bruises running along her upper arm. She estimated that it would take at least a week to fade. Then she turned back in front of the mirror, softly tapping the discoloured skin on her stomach. _Christ_, she deliberated_, it's worst than before. He must really hate something or me._

Mia was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she was oblivious to the trudging of Dom's footsteps as he approached her door. His hand on the door knob, he firmly twisted it and said " Mia dinner's ready" his eyes, however, had not rested on his sister's reflection as he assumed she was studying.

Expecting a reply, he said again, "Mia…" and his eyes finally rested on her; her half naked body covered in purple marks. "Bloody hell! What happened?" he shouted.

"DOM!" Mia shrieked attempting to pick her dress off the floor to cover her. _Jesus Christ, he's gonna go apeshit, and he's seen me in my underwear, how much worse can it get?_ She cringed. "Yo Dom what's the matter" as Vince nosily stuck his head in the room. "Holy shit!" as his eyes lay on Mia's bruises. _Shit, now Vince's seen me half naked too, I need a paper bag,_ she cried embarrassed.

"You've got sixty seconds to tell me what's going on." Dom's husky "do not mess with me" voice ringed in her ears"

**Sixty seconds, she was going to need more than that.**

**Comments: **phew that was long. Hope you thought it was okay, I know that there was a lot of dialogue but I need to have some interaction between Dom, Mia and Vince. Hope you liked it, and don't forget people review. I just want to know what you think. Oh, and the drinking and drugs bit, Yer I've never done them so I don't really know how to explain the feeling. sorry if there's too much swearing and blaspheming.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's comment:** wow, third chapter in three days, I'm doing pretty well. This chapter's not a huge favourite of mine, but I felt it was needed, I'll explain at the end. Thank you to my three reviewers.

**Skyline's-my-ride**: I'm glad you like it. I know what you mean; I love stories about how they got together. Keep reading.

**Cooltangerine:** I answered the Dom and Letty question already, but I like how you noticed that Mia has things to deal with to, I think in the film we didn't really get to see that, and also because they're all teenagers here, everyone has problems because all teenagers have problems no matter how dramatic they are.

**Lukina starhopper: **well don't expect too much, this chapter doesn't really tell much relating to Mia.

**Chapter 3**

"Mariella! Phone for you," Letty shouted up the stairs holding the phone, which connected he sister and her new boyfriend of the week. As usual, there was no gratitude of thanks as Mariella took the phone out of Letty's grip and turned to walk up the stairs; her skirt covering about two inches of her legs, leaving very little to the imagination. "Marco!" she cried in fake amazement, while Letty rolled her eyes and headed towards the kitchen.

Reaching in the fruit bowl, she heard a conversation looming closer and closer to her. "…And I was like, man, you don't wanna mess with Street. He could beat you into a pulp"

"What the idiot do?"

"Tried to jump on Street. I mean tried. He barely leaped a step and Street had him on the ground."

"Ha, some people gotta learn not to mess with the force." And Letty watched the kitchen door open revealing two six foot four men.

"Ahhh, lettywetty!"One of them cried, embracing her, calling her by her baby name, as she struggled to free herself. "Hey!" he moaned as she hit him in the stomach and went to hug the other figure, "Girl's learning to box, Antonio."

"Nah, you're just turning into a pussy," the other one replied and Letty nodded in agreement.

"How come you get a decent hug and I can't even get a proper handshake?" he complained pulling a childish face.

"You gotta learn to respect the ladies, Ricardo. Letty's a lady now, ain't ya?" Antonio teased and Letty scowled at the comment but played along.

"You got no flow, Rico." She told him knowing that his ego probably deflated by more than a half.

"Hey I didn't come here to get insulted."

"Come on, you wanna go for a ride Let? Rico's got a new ride. A Mazda RX-8 Evolve," he grinned as Letty saw the car from the kitchen window.

"Yer, sure."

"Mariella not in?" Ricardo asked.

"Yer she is, somewhere," Letty answered waving her hand upstairs to indicate that her sister was upstairs, "Being herself."

"Right that means she's not going. Let's go people."

_Well today rocks; beat up a boy and my brothers come back and take me out; it couldn't get any better,_ she thought.

* * *

However, four houses down, it was possibly the worst day for someone. Mia was still trying to conjure up an explanation for her bruises. "I got in a fight." She mumbled.

"Nah I don't believe you." Dom's voice spoke monotone.

"I got in a fight," Mia repeated, trying to make her voice stronger.

"I said no messing. You never get in fights," his mind obviously was not processing Mia's words.

"Jesus Christ Dom. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight." Dom taken back by Mia's sudden outburst slowly said, "Well who fought you? A boy…" his voice quickened as he realised that Mia was probably being bullied. "… Cause you know that I can't beat them up for you."

"It's not about beating people up Dom, I just got in a fight. Nothing big. I mean even Letty fights…"

"Oh so the brown Barbie's involved."

"What? What?" she asked, not understanding his words.

"The brown hair girl you were hanging with today, she's got you involved hasn't she?"

"Dom what are you on about?"

"She's getting into fights and now she's dragged you in."

"No… Dom. No…", Mia said distressed that she couldn't tell the truth without actually telling the truth, and now Dom had gotten the wrong end of the story.

"Whatever. Dinner's ready and not a word to Papi." And with that he turned and went down the stairs leaving Vince and Mia alone.

"He's just mad Mia. He'll calm down; give a few hours." Vince's voice echoed softly in her ears.

"No he's got the wrong end of the stick. Yes, I got in a fight but it weren't Letty's fault, she helped me that's all." She told Vince, well at least it was partially true, she wasn't really lying, and she just wasn't telling him everything.

"But you just don't get in fights Mia you don't. Something must be up 'cause if…"

"For Christ's sake, you guys never listen. Nothing's wrong," and with that she stomped downstairs, leaving a rather confused Vince left to munch on his peanuts.

**Comments: **did you like it? Yes or no. Review. Me, personally nope, but I thought that it showed the relationship Mia and Letty had with their brothers, how Letty is a lot tighter with hers and Mia isn't really, which is probably why Letty gets on well with other boys say later in the future than Mia will. I like how Vince is just always **there** just randomly showing how Dom and him are best buddies, which is cool. I don't have any older siblings, so the feelings may not be explained deeply, but you people can catch my drift. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 4 should be up in three days or so, once I've got chapter five down on paper.

Maddy


End file.
